Big McIntosh (Merging)
For other versions of Big Mac, see here. Big McIntosh Apple, or Big Mac as he is more commonly referred to as, is a male earth pony who is part of the Apple Family. He was born and raised on Sweet Apple Acres, and has worked as an apple bucker his whole life. He harbored an unrequited crush on Twilight Sparkle for many years, and thanks to the encouragement of Losty and his little sister Apple Bloom he decided to confess instead of hiding his feeling away as he normally would have. This led to the two courting under the watchful eye of Granny Smith, and eventually getting married. After saving Twilight's life at the cost of his own, he gained the powers of an alicorn and became an embodiment, which coincidentally saved him from dying. Due to becoming an embodiment, Mac has a high level of immortality that is on par with Twilight's. He and Twilight have had three foals so far: Cortland, Dawn, and Priscilla. Appearance Many would consider Big Mac ruggedly handsome, though due to his laid-back personality he's rarely noticed by any mares. Mac boasts an exceptionally large frame which itself possesses huge amounts of strength. He has a red coat, sandy, carrot-orange mane and tail, and emerald green eyes. He also almost always wears a work horse collar, and is often found chewing on a stalk of wheat. After becoming an alicorn, his collar turns to bronze with circular garnets embedded in the hames, and he gains two pairs of royal horseshoes. He also gains wings and a horn, as he now embodies all of the pony races: Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies. His size also eventually grows to be bigger than that of Princess Celestia, making him the biggest alicorn known. Personality On the outside, Mac appears to have a strong, confident, and reserved personality. While this is mostly true, he can become quite outgoing when he wants to speak his mind, and his inner strengh and confidence is largely reliant on his personal motivation. This is shown when he decides to keep his feelings for Twilight hidden because he feels he stands no chance with her, and because he doesn't want to lose her friendship. It takes the combined efforts of Losty and Apple Bloom to convince him to overcome his fear of rejection and finally confess to his crush. Mac cares for his family a lot, and they mean more to him than anything. He's dedicated and loyal just like his sister, Applejack, but he's not quite as adventurous as she is. He's a hard worker, too, and tends to use work as a way to get his mind off of things that are bothering him. He's also a stallion of few words, and is very quiet most of the time. But, when he does say something of his own volition it's usually meaningful. Biography Big Mac was born on his longtime home of Sweet Apple Acres to Tumblesweet and Fuji Apple. The eldest of the Apple siblings, who include himself, Applejack, and Apple Bloom, Big Mac lost his parents at an early age, and was raised with his siblings by Granny Smith. Abilities Mental Big Mac isn't exactly known for his intellect, but while he's average or even below average in most subjects, he is quite gifted in math. While he is a very empathetic individual, his interpersonal skills are sorely lacking, particularly when it comes to interacting with mares he's romantically interested in. Magical Initially, Mac has no control over magic, with his only link to it being the Earth Pony magic flowing through him. After becoming an alicorn, however, he gains the ability to use magic directly, as well as being able to use Pegasus magic to fly and stand on clouds naturally. Even so, his mastery over magic is limited by his understanding of it, which leaves his proficiency at a purely average level. One exception to this is his ability to use teleportation, a master-level spell, though he can only transport himself a short distance. Physical One of Mac's defining traits, his raw physical strength is unmatched. He's capable of pulling literal tons, and has a kick that could easily level a small building. Despite having so much strength at his disposal Mac isn't really a fighter, and is, in fact, a very peace-loving individual. While under the effects of a love potion, Mac's strength increased tenfold. This is thought to be due to his having been so infatuated with Cheerilee at the time that his reservations towards using his full strength vanished, which pushed aside any kind of limiters he may have placed on himself. (Note: This event and it's findings, while true, are not part of this universe. As such, no characters are aware of Mac's true strength.) Relationships Family Applejack Apple Bloom Granny Smith Twilight Sparkle Wander Dawn Priscilla Friends Enemies Others Trivia *Big Mac has a minor case of thanatophobia, or the fear of death. This is thought to be related to his parents' deaths. He dislikes talking about death or losing anyone, and while he can function in day-to-day life, he generally dislikes leaving Sweet Apple Acres unless he needs to, and dislikes leaving Ponyville even more. He has an irrational fear of losing people close to him, but the fear of his own death often keeps him from reacting when their lives are in danger. He eventually overcomes his phobia when he saves Twilight's life, which would have ended his own had he not become the alicorn Prince of Courage. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Alicorns Category:Ponies Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Princes Category:Embodiments